


[VID] All This Time

by GGliorF



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGliorF/pseuds/GGliorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All this time we were waiting for each other<br/>All this time I was waiting for you<br/>Got all this love, can't waste it on another<br/>So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] All This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a video I made about McDanno and their beautiful almost-Canon relationship!  
> Hope you like it!  
> Lior


End file.
